


Collateral Damage - Járulékos Veszteség

by Kidden



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Canon-Typical Violence, Ezt egy gyönyör volt fordítani, F/F, Forced Separation, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Megdöntöttem a sebesség rekordomat wow, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidden/pseuds/Kidden
Summary: A baltimore-i elmegyógyintézet két teljesen ellentétes sarkában tartják őket, Alana figyelő szemei alatt.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Collateral Damage - Járulékos Veszteség

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collateral Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331860) by [quenchycactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenchycactus/pseuds/quenchycactus). 



> Ezer hála a csodálatos quenchycactus-nak, hogy engedte nekem lefordítani a történetét.  
> Ezer és még több hála SlytHay-nek, aki elvállalta a bétázást. Így visszanézve nem tudom merre lenne ez a fordítás nélküle.

Hollandiában fogják el őket, öt évvel az eset után, Freddie Lounds pedig magán kívül van a kárörvendéstől. Egészen a mainstream médiáig tornássza fel magát, forrása mindennek, ami „gyilkos férjek”, és jelenleg jogdíjakban úszkál minden egyes alkalommal, amikor egy jelentősebb hírforrás elejti a kifejezést.  
  


Chilton valószínűleg forrong mérgében. A gondolat nevetésre készteti Willt, de csak alig hallhatóan.  
  


Felpillant a Baltimore Állami Kórház Gyógyintézet föléje tornyosuló épületére, és eltöpreng, vajon ez alkalommal ki tudnak-e csikarni Hanniballal egy elmezavarra való hivatkozást.

******

Nem adják vissza sem a könyveit, sem a rajzait, ami egyenesen elfogadhatatlan. De Hannibal együtt tud ezzel élni, mégha nem is teszi boldoggá.  
  


Viszont ami már minden határon túllép, az az, hogy Willt sem adják neki vissza. Hannibal ezzel _nem hajlandó_ együtt élni.  
  


A baltimore-i elmegyógyintézet két teljesen ellentétes sarkában tartják őket, Alana figyelő szemei alatt. Alana és Margot kifejezetten az elfogásuk és folytatott megfigyelésük miatt tért vissza, és ugyan Hannibal nagyra becsüli Alana elhivatottságát, ahogy azt mindig is tette, a kényszerített elkülönítést már kevésbé.  
  


Bebörtönzésük harmadik napján ezt a tudatára is hozza.  
  


\- Amikor eljövök majd érted, Margot-t látogatom meg először. Nem fogod látni sem a gyermekeidet, sem a feleségedet, mielőtt elveszem őket tőled.  
  


Alana arca csak egészen enyhén rándul meg; a higgadtsága épphogy meginog, de Hannibal látja a haragot és az alatta megbújó félelmet, és ezzel némiképp megelégszik. Alana mindezt azzal próbálja leplezni, hogy úgy tesz, mintha az elhangzottak egyáltalán nem hatnák meg és felvonja a szemöldökét.  
  


\- Will nem a férjed, Hannibal, nem számít, Freddie minek hív benneteket. Nem kell engedélyeznem a házastársi látogatást, és nem is fogom.  
  


\- Majd fogod.  
  


Alana megfordul, hogy távozzon. Hannibal hátralép pár lépést, és leül a sivár priccsére: a börtöncella olyan, mint mindenki másé.  
  


\- Add át Willnek a szeretetem – szól Alana után, mert tudja, hogy következőnek őt látogatja majd meg. Mint mindig.

******

\- Azt üzeni, hogy szeret.  
  


Ez az itt tartózkodásuk harmadik hete, és Alana arcán még mindig ugyanaz az idegen kifejezés ül, mint az első alkalommal, mikor ezt mondta – a kíváncsiság, undor és zaklatottság valamiféle keveréke.  
  


\- Tudod, nem kéne ezeket az üzeneteket átadnod, ha csak hagynád, hogy lássuk egymást.  
  


Will ügyel arra, hogy a hangja tárgyilagos, nyugodt és egyenletes maradjon. Bár, ha őszinte akar lenni, legszívesebben már a haját tépné. Kell egy kis idő ahhoz, hogy hozzászokj, hogy azt, akivel az elmúlt öt év szinte minden egyes napját együtt töltötted, most egyáltalán nem láthatod. Will nem hiszi, hogy ehhez valaha is képes lesz hozzászokni. , Legutóbb, mikor különvált Hannibaltól, vett egy hajót, és átvitorlázta az Atlanti-óceánt, hogy megtalálja a férfit. Akkor azt mondta, hogy ők lényegében már egy személy, és az semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, amennyire most egymásba vannak fonódva.  
  


Will közel sem olyan jó abban, hogy megtartsa a higgadtságát, mint Hannibal. Még néhány hét ebből, és Will bizonyos, hogy egyenesen megvadul.  
  


\- Ugye te is megérted, hogy azt miért nem engedhetem meg?  
  


Will csendben marad, és metszőn Alanára bámul, amíg a nő fel nem sóhajt; nem hagyja, hogy Will arckifejezése felzaklassa.  
  


\- Egyedül is pont elég ártalmasok vagytok, de együtt több pusztítást okoztatok, mint amennyire hajlandó vagyok gondolni. Először csak egymásnak. Aztán egymásnak és az embereknek körülöttetek. Most már mindenkinek, akire csak rá tudjátok a kezeteket tenni. Ezt nem fogom hagyni. Én nem Jack vagyok.  
  


Will magában nevet Jack neve hallatán. Még a mai napig nem érti egészen, hogyan úszhatta meg még csak a felét is annak, amit tett, hogyan lehetett, hogy Jack nem látta mindezt előre.  
  


Igaz, Will nem biztos abban sem, hogy ő látta-e mindezt előre, viszont külső szempontból elég nyilvánvaló lehetett, milyen irányba is haladt.  
  


Will megrázza a fejét.  
  


\- Nem, te nem Jack vagy. Pont ezért tudom, hogy okos leszel ezzel kapcsolatban. Engedni fogod, hogy lássuk egymást, így lesz, tudom.  
  


Will látja, hogy Alana a magasba akarja dobni a kezeit, de ehelyett összeszorítja a száját, távozni készül.  
  


\- Van bármi, amit szeretnél, hogy átadjak neki? – kérdezi türelmetlenül, vontatott, monoton hangon.  
  


Will elgondolkodik, magában mosolyog.  
  


\- Mondd meg neki: „Mikor meglátjuk egymást, remélem, vér csöpög majd a fogaidról. Olyan lesz, mint a szirten. Olyan gyönyörű.”  
  


Alana elszörnyed, és szó nélkül távozik.

******

A bebörtönzésük harmadik hónapjában Hannibal azzal próbálja szórakoztatni magát, hogy feltűnően nem hajlandó együttműködni. Van hatása, bár elhanyagolható.  
  


Úgy néz Alanára, mintha a fogával akarná kitépni a belső szerveit – és ezt is akarja.  
  


Nézi a torka mozgását beszéd közben, és a képzeletében már húst tép. Fizikailag Alana gyenge és könnyen törhető.  
  


Hannibal enyhén megkopogtatja a kezével a cellája rácsait.  
  


\- Hogy vannak a gyermekeid, Alana? Lett még egy, amíg távol voltam? Egy fiú?  
  


Alana ráhunyorít.  
  


-Igen. Jól vannak. Most pedig térjünk vissza a tárgyra -  
  


\- Ő is egy Verger?  
  


A kérdés egy nagyon sajátos célzást hordoz magában. Hannibal próbálja felhergelni Alanát, de a nő tudja ezt, és nem hajlandó részt venni a játékban. Ez már szinte egy játszma közöttük. Hannibal repedéseket plántál Alana acélos arculatába, Alana pedig próbálja megakadályozni, hogy azok virágot bontsanak. Will is ugyanezt a játékot játssza, Hannibal meg tudja mondani.  
  


Alana kezdi elveszteni a türelmét.  
  


Noha nem elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy ezzel megadja nekik azt, amit akarnak.  
  


A következő tíz percben Alana folytatja, mintha nem is szakították volna félbe, és Hannibal teszi ugyanezt.  
  


Nem jutnak sehová, és rá nemsokára Alana feláll, és távozik.  
  


Hannibal elmondja az üzenetét, mint mindig, és tudja, hogy a nő át fogja adni Willnek. Túl kíváncsi ahhoz, hogy ne tegye.

******

\- Megértem, miért akarod őt látni – mondja Alana 6 hónappal, 3 héttel, 1 nappal és 11 órával az után, hogy Will és Hannibal el lettek szakítva egymástól. Nem mintha Will számolná.  
  


Will felnéz Alanára. Ez az első alkalom, hogy ezt beismerte. Will már az elejétől fogva tudta, hogy a nő valamilyen szinten megérti a helyzetüket. Akárkinek, akinek hitvese – fenét, akinek agya és alapvető szociális készsége van – át tudja valamelyest érezni. Azt senki sem képes igazán megközelíteni, ami közte és Hannibal között van, de az alap ugyanaz. A legbanálisabb formája. Nem olyan nehéz felfogni.  
  


\- De te nem fogod megengedni. - Ez nem kérdés.  
  


\- Nem.  
  


\- Kicsit kegyetlen, nem gondolod?  
  


Alana dühödten felhúzza az egyik szemöldökét. Nevet, vagy legalábbis nevetést imitál. Humor nincs benne.  
  


\- Kegyetlen az volt, amit azokkal a rendőrökkel és ügynökökkel tettél, akik először próbáltak elkapni benneteket. Legtöbbjük házas volt. Sokuknak gyerekei is voltak.  
  


Will tükrözi az arckifejezését. Tárgyilagosan nézve, igen, kegyetlen volt és groteszk, de Will is kegyetlen és groteszk, úgyhogy a tette illett hozzá. Mindezek felett művészet volt, egy eskü a védelemre, a szeretet és odaadás tanúsítása, de ezt senki se látja. Senki se látja a benne rejlő gyönyörűséget, csak Hannibal.  
  


\- Te megtennél mindent, hogy Margot-t megvédd. Tudom, hogy megtennél. Már megtetted. Én csak nem éreztem szükségét, hogy a tetteimet elrejtsem, mint te.  
  


Alana dühösen nyitja a száját, de nem mond semmit, úgyhogy Will törtet tovább. Rést talált a nő páncélján, reakciót csalt ki belőle.  
  


\- Az én tettem nem különbözik a tiedtől. Csak nagyobb. Megérted, miért akarom látni Hannibalt. Ami azt jelenti, hogy megérted azt is, miért akarom megvédeni, ahogyan csak tudom.  
  


Alana néma marad.  
  


\- Azoknak az ügynököknek gyors halála volt. Nem volt elég időm valami olyan díszesre, mint amit igazán tenni szerettem volna velük. Így nézve szerencsések voltak.  
  


Will látja Alana szemében megvillani mindazt az érzelmet, amit eddig visszatartott előtte, és Will arcára gonosz mosoly telepszik. Alana dühödt, de azon túl is szomorú. Gyászolja a férfit, akit egykoron Willnek hitt, gyászolja a vért, ami a kettejük kezét színezi. A félelem bedolgozza magát a rohanó patakba, és Will tudja, hogy ezt a kört megnyerte.  
  


Lassan, de biztosan megnyeri majd mindet. És aztán megkapja, amit akar.  
  


\- Mondd meg neki, hogy hiányoznak a Valentin napjaink.  
  


Alana nem ad semmi választ, ahogy otthagyja, és Will utánaszól, hogy még egy utolsót szúrjon.  
  


\- Te mit adsz majd Margot-nak Valentin napra?

******

Kilenc hónaphoz közelítenek, és Hannibal fejben már ezerszer meggyilkolta Alanát. A családját ezernél is többször.  
  


\- Kérlek, mondd meg Willnek: Sokszor gondolok az ajándékodra, kedvesem. Rövidesen én is adok neked egyet. Elnézésedet kérem a várakozásért.  
  


A fenyegetés egyértelmű, és tudja, hogy Alana okosan fogja ezt kezelni, nem fog egy túl korai tervre számítani, és nem fogja egy még biztosabb helyre átszállíttatni Hannibalt, mert tudja, hogy azzal csak megadná neki azt a lehetőséget, amire vár. Tudja, hogy jelenleg nincs semmi a kezében, csak szavak, és Alana mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja őket.  
  


De a szavak is elegendőek, egyelőre. Gondolkodásra, nyugtalanságra késztetik. Eltűnődik, hogy talán mégis van terv.  
  


Alana veszíteni fog. Lassan, de biztosan.  
  


Újra látja majd Willt, és sokkal hamarabb, mint azt Alana tervezi. Muszáj. Hogyha őszinte akar lenni, akkor az Emlékezet Palotájában létező Will mértéktelenül fakóbb a valódihoz képest, és Hannibal éhezik rá. Képtelen túlélni csak ilyen semmiségeken. Ha soha többé nem láthatná újra Willt, Hannibal féli, hogy igazán megőrül.  
  


Már évekkel ezelőtt rájött, hogy Will testi jelenléte mennyire létfontosságú a számára, ami eleinte elég kellemetlennek bizonyult. Kényelmetlen volt. Soha nem tapasztalt ilyen mélységű nyers éhséget, szükséget egy másik személy iránt, mint amit Will iránt érez. De Hannibal ezt az érzést már elfogadta, átadta neki magát, miután Will teljes egészében viszonozta azt. Együtt itták magukba.  
  


Will igazán látja őt, és ő Willt. Nincs és nem is lesz még két olyan teremtmény, akik ekkora összeköttetésben állnának egymással, és mindez rabul ejtő, szédítő és csodálatos.  
  


Hogy mindezt eltépjék tőle, Willtől, az megbocsájthatatlan.

******

368 – Egy év és három nap. Willnek őszintén fogalma sincs, hogyan húzta ki eddig. Az üzenetek segítenek.  
  


A vasketrece oldalának támaszkodik. Nem engedik ide ki túl sokszor, egyiküket sem. Alana a celláikban tartja őket addig, ameddig az törvényesen megengedett. Okosan teszi.  
  


\- Azért nem ölt meg, mert megkértem rá.  
  


Alana enyhén összerezzen. Will elmosolyodik. Erre nem számított.  
  


\- Régebben azt hitted, hogy Hannibal mozgatja a szálakat, de most már egymáséit mozgatjuk. Megkértem rá, hogy hagyjon téged és Margot-t, és ő megtette. Nem érdemelted meg a halált. Ahogy azt Margot sem érdemli.  
  


Alana könnyen észreveszi az igeidők megváltozását. Az egyik törésvonala megnyúlik.  
  


Will mosolya kiszélesedik, Alanára irányítja azt. A mosoly édes és boldog, amitől csak még felkavaróbbá válik.  
  


\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy érdekel-e még, hogy mi történik veled. Margot és a gyerekeid, ők nem érdemelnek meg ebből semmit, de azt nem tudom, hogy mindezek után képes leszek-e megállítani Hannibalt.  
  


\- Mindketten úgy viselkedtek, mintha valahogyan elhagyhatnátok ezt a helyet. – A hangja parancsoló, gúnyos. Védekező.  
  


\- Igazad van, valószínűleg nem fogjuk. Már azért is szerencsések lehetünk, hogy képesek voltunk kipréselni egy működő elmeháborodásra való hivatkozást. De ez nem igazán számít, ugye?  
  


Will vállal ellöki magát a sarokból, és áthajol a ketrec vasrácsain, a fürtjei mögül tekintve Alanára – a haja lenőtt, pont olyan hosszú, mint mikor legutoljára itt volt.  
  


\- Nem szükséges, hogy kint legyünk ahhoz, hogy nyomunk legyen a világban. Tudod, mire vagyunk képesek. Mennyi csodálóval kellett már eddig elbánnod? Legalább hárommal, azon kis hírek alapján, amit láthatok.  
  


Alana nem válaszol, de a szorítása erősödik a tollán.  
  


\- Találni fog majd egy utat, hogy elérjen hozzájuk. Ezt meg tudom neked ígérni. Az enyémhez talált.  
  


Alana jóval váratlanabbul áll fel, mint azt szerette volna és Will arca beteges vigyorba torzul. Az üzenetét a távozó nő után kiáltja, akinek sarkai gyorsan kopognak a padlón.

******

Nem több, mint három órával később riasztók harsannak fel a kórház két végén. Hannibal elmosolyodik, szája véres, felnéz a kamerára, és elképzeli Alana sápadó arcát. Valószínűleg ő is kiabál.  
  


Eddig türelmes volt. Semmi mást nem volt lehetősége tenni azon kívül, hogy fenyegetésekkel vegye célba Alanát, ám egy betegkísérő végül hibát követett el – éppúgy, ahogyan arra számított is.  
  


A betegkísérő elejtett egy kisebb kulcscsomót, ami Hannibal cellájának közelében ért földet, észrevétlenül. A kis csilingelő hang, amit kiadott, visszhangot vert, végig a folyosón, de mindez nem érte el a dolgozó fülét, mivel fejhallgató volt rajta. Amit nem is volt szabadott viselniük.  
  


Hannibal a kulccsal végighasítja még egy betegkísérő nyakát, a testét pedig ledobja a többi közé.  
  


A testek száma jelenleg öt: három ápoló és két börtönőr – különböző szúrt sebekkel, mély vágásokkal és kiharapott darabokkal.  
  


Hannibal az egyik, még mindig rángatózó test halántékába döfi a kulcsot, válla nehéz lélegzettől zihál, szemében elvadult tekintet. Már hiányolta a forró vér érzetét magán, a mámorító erőt, ami egy élet kioltásával forr belé. Szembenéz a folyosón feléje rohanó őrökkel, de nem mozdul, nem akarja megölni őket.  
  


Most végzett, egyelőre. Bebizonyította, amit akart. Ájulásig sokkolják, és ahogy lassan elsötétedik előtte minden, Hannibal végre megérti az ikerriadó mögötti jelentést, és a mellkasában melegség bont virágokat.  
  


Will festi a saját festményét.

******

Will meghallja a második riadót, és mély lélegzetet vesz, elképzeli Hannibalt vérben ázva, és a látvány nevetést csavar ki belőle, miközben az egyik őrt fojtja, majd kitöri a nyakát. Az övéről leemeli a bilincset, és a végét, akár egy kampót, az egyik betegkísérő szemébe döfi, egy másiknak a kulcsokkal szúrja át a nyaki erét, és sikerül elérnie még egyet, mielőtt érzi a sokkot végigcikázni a testén.  
  


Az utolsót nem sikerül megölnie, de tudja, hogy a mellkasán végigfutó vágás mély sebet hagy majd.  
  


Will újra nevet, ahogy minden elsötétedik körülötte.

******

Az elkövetkező hónapokban mindez újra és újra megismétlődik. A vérfürdő sosem akkora, mint az első alkalommal, általában csak sérülésekben végződik. Habár a kórházi személyzet számos tagjából kiharapott húsdarabok hiányoznak. A gondolatra Hannibal boldogan hümmög a cellájában.  
  


A világegyetem folyamatosan új lehetőségeket ajánl fel, és ő és Will megragadják mindet, majdnem mindig ugyanakkor és majdnem mindig ugyanúgy.  
  


A kórház vékonyan palástolt káoszban úszik, és Alana egyenesen az őrület szélén áll. Az elmúlt hetekben mindkettőjüknek szokásává vált a többi fogvatartottal való beszélgetés. Tudni akarták, hogy tesznek-e majd valamit, és ha igen, akkor mit. És mint kiderült, tettek is, nem is keveset.  
  


Általános nyugtalanság uralkodott. Egyes betegek robbanékonnyá váltak, néhányan még öngyilkosságot is elkövettek. Könnyű prédák, gyorsan megadják magukat.  
  


Alana forrong a dühtől, ahogy előtte áll, de a haragja alatt retteg.  
  


\- Ha bölcs lennél, hagynád, hogy lássam Willt.  
  


A nő most nem ül le, a széke mögött áll, kezét annak háttámláján támasztja, lábával a padlón dobol, gondolkodik.  
  


\- Tik - tak Alana. Biztos vagy benne, hogy senki más nincs a zsebemben? Senki odakint?  
  


Alana egy rövid időre lehajtja a fejét, majd hirtelen felkapja, tekintete fagyos.  
  


\- Láthatod.  
  


Alana otthagyja, mielőtt Hannibal átadhatná neki az üzenetét.

******

\- Már egy évvel ezelőtt megmondtam neked, Alana. Mondtam, hogy veszíteni fogsz. Sok minden mást is mondtam az évek alatt, amik aztán igazzá váltak, de te sosem hallgattál rám.  
  


A nő hangja feszült, mikor megszólal.  
  


\- Egy órát kaptok.  
  


Will mozdul egyet a cellája ülésén.  
  


\- Jaj, Alana. Hát tudod, hogy annyi nem elég. – Hangja enyhén megrovó, majdhogynem csipkelődő. – Már ott tartunk, hogy ennyi erővel akár szomszédos cellát is adhatnál. Az talán megmenti a kórházat a széthullástól.  
  


Will félrebillenti a fejét, és önelégülten elvigyorodik. Alana nem mond semmit, arcát próbálja érzelmektől mentesen tartani.  
  


\- Még csak nem is hagytad neki, hogy átadja neked az üzenetét. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt _szörnyen_ sértőnek találja.  
  


Will egy szétszerelt tollat csúsztat ki a ruhaujjából, a levegőbe dobja és végigpörgeti az ujjai között.  
  


\- Tudod, igazán jobb alkalmazottakat kéne felvenned. Ezek _állandóan_ elhagynak valamit.  
  


Tisztában van vele, hogy Alana a törött karú fiatal férfit képzeli maga elé, aki a kórház orvosi osztályán fekszik. Képtelenek voltak megtalálni, hogy Will mit vett el és a férfi nem volt hajlandó megmondani. Valószínűleg azért, mert tollak tartása tilos volt a bebörtönzöttek közelében. Sok mindent lehet tenni egy tollal.  
  


Alana ösztönösen tesz egy lépést hátra, kezét kicsapja, hogy jelezzen az őrnek. Will halkan nevet, ahogy Alana távozás közben kétségbeesetten kiált nővérért, miután Will az őr csuklójának belsejébe vágta a tollat.

******

Hannibalt – az új cellájába való átszállításhoz – olyan mennyiségű szíjjal kötözik le, amennyit egy emberen képesek elhelyezni.  
  


De ez nem számít. Már megkapta, amit akart.  
  


Egy éve és hat hónapja, hogy utoljára látta Willt. Hannibal mély levegőt vesz, ahogy tovább gurítják. Egyfajta béke telepszik rá, a gyomra könnyű és izgatottságtól remeg. Megkönnyebbülés – erősebb, mint amit valaha is tapasztalt – morajlik a fülében, akár a tenger.  
  


Will a cella rácsainál vár, sugárzón és nagy vigyorral az arcán, ami elnyújtja az ott pihenő sebét. Egymásra néznek, és Will felnevet – a hang éles, majdhogynem kétkedő –, és feléje nyúl.  
  


Érinteni sem érintették egymást egy éve és hat hónapja.  
  


Az őket körülvevő őrök elég okosak ahhoz, hogy ne próbálják megállítani őket. Will ujjai gyengéden simítják Hannibal kényszerzubbonyát, kapaszkodót keresnek. Egyik ujját az egyik redőbe görbíti, és mindketten felsóhajtanak, összekapcsolódva és elégedetten. Hannibal érzi, ahogy a tüdeje érzelmektől botladozik. Will a rácsoknak hajtja az arcát, megrészegülve a közelségtől.  
  


Kinyitják Hannibal cellájának ajtaját, és Will keze túlságosan hamar esik el a karjától, de aztán a zubbonnyal együtt az őrök is eltűnnek, ők pedig egyedül maradnak. Együtt. Hannibal a közös falra simítja a kezét.  
  


\- Helló, Will.  
  


Will újra felnevet, és a nevetése hangos, tiszta és eufóriával teli.

**Author's Note:**

> Kommenteknek mindig örülök :D
> 
> Megtaláltok Merengőn _Kidden_ néven, Tumblr-ön pedig jokidden vagyok ;)


End file.
